


How to Text a Ladybug

by baconhorseicecream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Lila Rossi Lies, Public Sexting, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, fake sexting, no beta we die like men, that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconhorseicecream/pseuds/baconhorseicecream
Summary: After a reveal Lila harasses Adrien and tells a lie and Marinette should have stayed home today
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 291





	How to Text a Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for Lila's accusation came from another fic but I don't remember which one. if anyone recognizes it please mention in the comments

Adrien Agrest was looking over his Lit essay. Nevermind that he had finished it several days in advance and that it wasn’t due till after lunch, he was looking at it. Staring at it, really. Rather intently. Nino probably thought he was nuts.

“Dude, you planning on burning a hole into your tablet there?”

Yup. He was nuts. “I’m just giving my paper a once over before I have to turn it in.” Adrien didn’t look up from his screen. He couldn’t afford to have eyes wandering around when Marinette deemed fit to waltz into the classroom like the shining goddess she was. If Adrien allowed himself even a single glance of his Lady, he knew that he could never force himself to stop staring at her beauty. Which would raise some questions.

“Riiiight. You haven’t scrolled down in twenty minutes.”

“It never hurts to be extra careful.” Extra careful like he should have been that Monday when an akuma pinned Ladybug's leg to a wall with a 5 foot knitting needle. Granted he still thought that hauling her across the city with a large section of plaster still attached to said leg was a good idea. (What if they removed it and she bled out?) He also still thought that refusing to leave her side while he recharged, thus revealing his identity, was the right move. She hasn’t spoken with him outside of battle since.

“Is this about you and Marinette being extra weird with each other?” Crap. Was it that noticeable? “Cause you remember that she’s still sick right?” Of course Adrien remembered that she was sick. Not only was he deprived of her voice, but even her image was denied him. But Chat Noir knew Marinette. He knew her on a deep level that he wouldn’t have even dreamed of last week. They had a big math test today. And the only thing keeping his Lady from coming in for that test would be death. He would see her today.

“Oh Adrien,” came a saccharin sweet voice, “If Marinette makes you so uncomfortable I can sit by you instead.” A shadow passed over his tablet and Adrien was forced to look up. Lila was leaning over his desk, giving him a rather unfortunate glimpse of her trashy top and everything that it didn’t cover. He jerked back far enough to smack his head on the desk behind him.

“Yeah Adrien,” Alya piped in, “With all the creepy pictures Marinette has of you nobody will blame you if you want to move.” Nino was looking at him with concern but Adrien was 85% sure that he was worried about his head.

“What? You mean the wall in her room?” He resoutly looked at Alya and only Alya. He could still see Lila out of the corner of his eye though and… oh kwamii was she puffing out her chest? “I really like being in Marinette's room.” Wait… “I mean I like being on her wall. Of pictures. That she uses for fashion. I don’t go in her room. Much.”

“No Adrien,” the she-devil said with false sympathy. “I mean,” she lowered her voice, which wasn’t saying much since everyone could still hear every word she said, but she had to look as if she had tried. “I mean the ones of you changing in the locker room.”

A shocked silence filled the room. “Dude. That’s, that’s so not ok.” Murmuring from the rest of the class agreed with Nino. 

At this point Adrien should have said something. He should be defending his partner right now. It would have been the right time to say something. Except that his hormonal teenage brain had already shot lightyears ahead of the situation. For a solid ten seconds (so a lot of conversation time happened without him) his only thoughts were of Marinette having scandalous pictures of him. Naked pictures. Nudes. His nudes in his Lady’s delicate hands. What those delicate and deadly hands would do with those nudes. A dozen scenarios of how this came to be flashed through his mind and he spent several precious seconds imagining himself brave enough as to send such things to the love of his life.

Adrien was still in this altered state of mind when he mustered the brain power to put up some kind of fight. “But I didn’t give her any yet.”

“What?!”

“What?!”

“WHAT?” 

Apparently not enough brain power.

********************************************

Marinette carefully drank her tea as she carefully walked up the steps to school. She would have preferred coffee but she didn’t think that her throat could handle it. Also she still felt dizzy if she tried to move too fast and coffee wouldn’t help in that aspect. So tea would have to do. With as much determination as she could draw forth she carefully marched herself to class. She could do this. She was Ladybug, hero of Paris. All she had to do was see Adrien, drop the pun that she had spent two days picking out, then sit in her seat. Then she could take her math test and go home. Easy.

It’s not like she had been pretending to be much sicker than she actually was in order to avoid the love of her life. The knowledge that the boy she had children names picked out for was the same cat who once proposed to her on a late night patrol had nothing to do with her being bedridden right after learning that fact. And that she had a bad cough and shouldn’t speak. And that her phone had died. For three days. She was so sick that she hadn’t been sleeping well. And the screaming into her pillow was to help her sinuses.

No. Marinette Dupain-Chenge was a woman of power and confidence. She had what it took to look an angelic boy in the eye and say “Meowvelous morning.” With a final breath she pushed open the door...

...to a chorus of screaming. Alya was shocked and angry. Lila was… well she was angry and pretending to be something else, it was hard to tell. Because trapped by Lila in his desk was Adrien. Adrien who was looking at her in the doorway with anime hearts and flowers sprouting out of his eyes. "Princess! I knew you would come in today!" If the expression of love and devotion he gave the already dizzy girl wasn't enough to knock out her knees from under then his sincere words would. 

"Princess?" Oh right. The other people in the room. Marinette braced herself for a freak out and interrogation from Alya. This relationship development would not go unnoticed. "Adrien,” Alya sighed, “when you learn that someone’s been taking inappropriate photos of you, that's not flattering. It's creepy. Don't give her a nickname for that." Well, that wasn't what she expected.

"Alya what's going on?"

"Whats going on?!" She scoffed. "What's going on is that you have pictures of Adrien changing in the locker room on your phone!"

Now if Marinette had been slightly less sleep deprived she might have been able to pinpoint the true source of this accusation, and could have instantly recognized this as the work of one italian liar. But as things stood she had been practicing her pun delivery in the mirror late into the night. So she did not think of the most logical answer for this. Instead she used her second most logical answer.

"Adrien Agrest did you send me nudes while my phone was dead?" She demanded, pointing at him with a stance that was normally reserved for being Ladybug. 

"Nah," Nino chimed in. Adrien was still rebooting his systems but managed to look at his best friend with gratitude. "He just said that he didn't get to send them yet." Gratitude turned to horror. 

Lila was getting annoyed that she was no longer in full control of the situation. "Adrien, honey," he twitched. Bummer, now that endearment was ruined for him. "If she's blackmailing you for more pictures you don't have to do it." She leaned in to stroke his arm, conveniently leaning just a bit farther down. How was she staying inside her shirt at that angle? "We're here to help." Adrien's head smacked into the desk behind him again.

“Oh please,” scoffed Marinette. Then she took a long swig of her tea while snapping her fingers. “If I want dirty pics of Adrien all I have to do is ask nicely.” She turned towards the blushing boy in question. “Hey hot stuff, will you send me something pretty?”

Wow. Oh wow. If Adrien hadn’t been blushing before then he sure was now. Only his Chat Noir instincts, finely honed on the stone of following orders while being barely conscious, allowed him to pull out his phone. Because that had been their signal. A cue for battle that meant ‘I’ve got a plan, play along’. He started to open his folder… then looked up to see Lila (always a mistake) practically draping herself across the desk to get a peek at the screen. A hungry, desperate look in her eyes. He was already plastered flat against the desk behind him. Trapped on all sides. Except for up.

Letting his Chat Noir show, Adrien got his feet under him and leaped up and over so that he was sitting in Marinette's seat. Someone in the room clapped.

Now as much as he wanted to, this particular teenage boy did not have any nudes just waiting on his phone on the off chance that Ladybug would ever ask for them. Shame. He should have thought of that. As that was what had just happened. He did have a lot of cat meme’s saved up though. He hit send.

1 second….

2 seconds….

The phone in Marinette's hand vibrated. It was a message from Adrien. Everyone held their breath as she opened it…

“Is this really the best one you have,” she said with a disappointed expression, “you can do better than that.”

“Well you kinda put me on the spot so I just picked the one that was at the top.” It was true. Puss from Shrek drinking a red bull was hardly the quality of cat memes Ladybug expected from him. He almost felt ashamed. “Here. Let me send you a better one.” He scrolled through his phone till he found one of a kitten sitting in a childs snow boots.

1 second….

2 seconds….

“Ooh, this one is cute.” Adrien felt himself beam with pride. He thought so too. “I have a nice bikini one I can give you right now.” There was his blush again. Curse these rollercoaster emotions, they were going to be the death of him. His phone went off. He opened it to find that there was indeed a bikini. It was draped over a sleeping cat.

He grinned. There was no way that she had time to look that up somewhere, meaning that it had already been saved on her phone. Interesting. “That’s nice Princess, but you’re usually supposed to be wearing it for the picture.” She turned a shade that would match her super suit. Ha! Revenge is sweet and adorable. Time to move in for the kill. “That blush looks good on you, can I keep it?”

Wolf whistles and applause at Adrien’s comment finally reminded the two that they had an audience. 

Then, in the truest of cop outs of an author who doesn’t know how to finish off a scene, Miss Bustier walked into the room and asked everyone to take their seats for class. Everyone did so while grumbling at the author for not giving them the Alya/Lila tag team freakout everyone deserves. (In writing that sentence it is noticed that those names rhyme, huh) 

Adrien could hear Alya whispering furiously at Marinette for details, having completely forgotten that only a moment ago she was tying her best friend(?) to a stake. Nino, meanwhile, only passed him a note that read ‘nice job, congrats’. Adrien, naive fool that he was, believed the situation to be over.

When he opened a text image at 10 that night he learned that it was, in fact, not over.


End file.
